Fishing Mission
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a job that is easy enough if you can fish out a really rare fish! They get into a water fight and where do you think it will end up? NatsuxLucy! Oneshot! Enjoy and Review!


**Me: **_Squee! I LOVE the couple of Natsu and Lucy!_

**Lucy: **_Hold up, Soul. What's this about fishing?_

**Me: **_(Gleam in eye as I smirk) You'll find out, Lucy._

**Natsu: **_We get to eat the fish?! (Yelling hopefully)_

**Me and Lucy: **_Think about something else for a change other than food! (Yelling)_

**Natsu: **_(Groaning) Does that mean we don't get to eat it? (Whining)_

**Me: **_Don't even think about it, buster. (Takes out my mallet and sents Natsu flying into the wall)_

**Lucy: **_(Sighing) SoulSpirit9440 does not own Fairy Tail._

**Me: **_(Punishing Natsu with mallet) Thank you, Lucy!_

**Natsu: **_Let me go!_

* * *

"Lucy!" The blonde bunny girl turn her head towards the Fire Dragon Slayer making his way towards her. He smiled his usual child like smile, his pink hair was wild as ever.

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy ask. He shove a piece of paper in her face.

"Want to go on this job with me?" Natsu ask, excited. Lucy took the piece of paper and began reading through it.

"We're going fishing?" Lucy asked him, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes widen as she look at the reward. "1480,000 jewels?! For just catching a single fish?!"

"It's a really rare fish, Luce. It's called the Wish Rain Fish. That's why the reward is so high." Natsu smirk at the excited look on the celestial wizard's face.

"Wouldn't Happy eat it?" Lucy said. She then look around. "Where is Happy?"

"He's with the other exceeds." Natsu explains. Lucy's face started to turn red. That means she and Natsu are going to be alone on this mission! Erza and Gray are gone as well as Wendy!

The pink haired boy lean in closer. "Oi! Lucy! What's the matter?"

"Eep!" Lucy squeak. Natsu place a hand on her forehead.

"Do you have a fever?" he ask, curiously. (A/N: Natsu, you baka! You're really are DENSE!) Lucy quickly shook her head and jump back from him.

"Well, if you don't then let's go!" Natsu grin and grab her hand. Before she could say anything, they were out of the door and running towards the train station.

* * *

"Well, here we are! This is the lake where that rare fish was rumored to be in!" Lucy look up from her map. She could see a wide and vast lake shining in the sunlight. The water was crystal clear and there were neat rows of grass surrounding it. The wind gave a soft breeze to the swaying trees nearby.

"This place sure is peaceful." Lucy mutters.

"Yahoo! All right, let's get us some fish!" Natsu shouted with his fist in the air and ran like mad towards the lake. His tracks left a smokey trail of dirt behind.

Lucy cough. "Well, USED to be peaceful." The celestial mage sigh and walk after the dragon slayer.

"Ah! This is taking forever!" Lucy complain. It had been four hours and they had no luck whats-so-ever. The sun's heat was starting to get in and they had dump water on their faces a couple of times already.

"Relax, Luce. Didn't you ever went fishing?" Natsu grin at the tired girl. She shot him a glare.

"Not as much times as you and Happy!"

"The fish is rare for a reason. That's why this is a job!" Natsu pointed out. Lucy gave a sigh and lean back on a nearby tree. She smiled at the shadiness given off the tree. Her eyes were shut as she place her fishing pole next to her. Natsu stared at her for a moment, smiling to himself. You should rest, Luce. Besides, you're cuter when you're smiling, Natsu thought.

He suddenly felt a sharp tug at the end of the line. He quickly shot up which cause Lucy to snap out of her trance. He pull tightly back as whatever thing was at the other end pull back. This went on for a while. Lucy was cheering him on as Natsu struggled with the pole. With one last tug, he flung whatever it was out and it landed in front of their feet.

Natsu stared at it. "What is that?" Lying in front of them was some kind of large mob.

Lucy peer down and poke it with a nearby branch. She turn it over. "Natsu, it's a boot."

"Huh?! After all this time and we only get a boot?" Natsu yelled before a thought came to him. "Wait, I felt something tugging back. A boot can't pull back can it?"

Lucy shook her head. "You probably got it stuck somewhere." Lucy got up and sigh. "I'm really tired of all this waiting."

Natsu grin widely. "Then how about this to lighten up your day?" Natsu smirk as he pick up Lucy from her feet. She gave a yelp and he threw her into the lake before jumping in himself.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she pop her head out of the water, now wet as ever. Natsu laughs as he raise his hands in the air and brought them down with a lot of force which cause Lucy to be splash by a small waterfall. Natsu laugh even harder.

"Why you!" Lucy said through gritted teeth. She then smirk. As quick as a cat, she pounce on Natsu making them both go underwater. Natsu tried to get Lucy off but she held him lock in a death grip. Now it was Lucy who was laughing.

"This is what you get for throwing me in the lake!" Lucy yelled as she held the struggling Natsu in her grasp. She smirk widely.

"Oi, Luce! I didn't know you were this strong!" Natsu manage to say. He pull on Lucy's arms and legs but to no avail.

This continue for some time. Lucy wouldn't let go of Natsu and he tried endlessly to get out of her grip.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Uncle! Uncle!" Natsu cried. Lucy smirk in victory and let him loose. Natsu was taking deep breaths as Lucy continues to laugh at him. He gave a low growl and splash a fistful of water her way. Lucy counter with her own wave of cold water. This was quickly turing into a splash fight and neither were backing down.

* * *

It was around sunset when the two wizards flop down on the lake's shore. Both were breathing hard and smiling. The sun gave an orange/red glow in the sky and they sat up to watch it set.

"How about that, Lucy?" Natsu grin. Lucy gave a nod.

Natsu stared at her. Lucy's blonde hair was damp, yet it glowed in the sunset with a scent of vanilla lingering in the soft breeze. Her chocolate eyes were warm and shining as well as her smile. He smiled at her warmly.

Lucy notice that Natsu was quiet all of the sudden. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry. But, it's late and we still didn't find the fish." Natsu said. Lucy nodded. They had been playing in the water so much that she hadn't forgotten about the mission.

"What are we going to do when we tell our client?" Lucy asked, worried.

Natsu grin. "He didn't say we had to find it today! Besides, it's a rare fish!"

Lucy thought about this and nodded. "I guess you right."

Natsu suddenly lean in close to her. Lucy's face started to burn up. They stared at ech other for a moment before Natsu close the small distance between them. Lucy's eyes grew wide before they flutter shut and she respond to the sudden kiss. Their lips move in perfect harmony as they continue to kiss each other with equal amount passion. They finally broke apart, both were panting.

Natsu flash her a smile and she slowly smile back. Little did they know that a certain type of fish was swimming near their feet.

* * *

_Well, I hope you like this oneshot! Review! _


End file.
